Roblox Television Networks Group
The Roblox Television Networks Group, also known as the RTNG, is an alliance between rTV Networks, Roblox Networks Television, and, before October 20, 2013, TamatedRNetworks, that lets the groups exchange resources (programming, actors, hosts, crew, etc) and develop projects between multiple networks. The RTNG is co-owned by the two remaining founding members - BenzBot and newcastlefan118 (now SuperLemonade as of October 24, 2013). History The actual RTNG started in the early morning hours of February 23, 2013, around 2:30am, at the request of former co-owner Tamated. The name was thrown around for a bit though starting in December 2012, as an alternate name for the possible rTV/RN Television once it gained on more networks (rTV/RN technically could still exist, despite the overlap between rTV/RN and the RTNG). TRN Closure and Effects on RTNG TamatedRNetworks, along with all the properties of its parent company Rush, closed on October 20, 2013. Group owner Tamated said that he would continue to work with the RTNG on things pertaining to the other two remaining primary members. Projects While the main purpose of the RTNG is resource pooling between networks groups, the RTNG has also created a few projects of its own (mainly the ideas of rTV Networks at this time). RoTV RoTV is an upcoming platform which will provide a cable platform for Robloxian broadcasters. The service will also include nine exclusive channels and services - the roChannels - featuring real-life programming and content. These exclusive channels are supposed to be tested in the near future although that has been proven uncertain. The roChannels have been the point of debate between BenzBot and TamatedRNetworks, as Tamated said that their carriage on the service is dependent on whether or not the roChannels will be placed into the final product. Robloxian Television Ratings System The Robloxian Television Ratings System, or RTRS, is a television content rating system for Robloxian broadcasters to notify viewers of the suitability of a program they may be watching. The RTRS currently only applies to the rTV networks, the RN channels, and (should they be placed into the roTV service) the roChannels, with other broadcasters using another system or (for the majority) none at all. RTN Merger Option rTV Networks created the option for the RTNG participating networks to, at the approval of all parties involved, merge into one set of channels, combining all current and planned programming on them, to create a megaconglomerate known as Roblox Television Networks (RTN). At one point, an actual RTN existed, which hindered these plans (it has since changed its name to REN). Currently, if the merger would happen, the channels and services would be redistributed as follows: RTN1: General entertainment channel, originally a combination of TRN and rTV, now just a port of the latter after the former's closure on October 20, 2013. RTN2: Teen-oriented channel, combination of Rnetwork and RN. RTN3: Port of rTV3. RTN4/News: RTN's news division and channel. Combination of Blox News, and the news arms of TRN and RN (currently powered by Blox News, so these would be all the same entity). RTN5: '''Port of Blox. '''RTN Sports: Sports channel, combination Rsports and a possible future sports network by rTV Networks. RTN YOYO: Port of rTV YOYO, dependent on whether or not rTV3 exists. RTN Replay: Combination of rTV's on-demand service, TRN's on-demand offerings (if any), and RN Anytime. These are not currently near any stage of function, and would need extensive work if the primary partners agreed to launch under the name. Members Primary Members *rTV Networks *RN Former Primary Members *TamatedRNetworks Secondary Members *AGtv Networks *RTN *(Roblox) NBC Category:Networks